All Because of a Little Bunny
by EmilyAnaya19
Summary: When Eleanore brings home a new pet, thinks go a little crazy in the Seville household! Contains OC's but is not open to accept Ocs. THIS IS A DUET STORY WRITTEN BY ME AND MY FRIEND THE SIMONETTE254. Enjoy the story everyone!
1. Chapter 1: Alvin's Secret Passion

**Hey guys The simonette and EmailyAnaya19 here. We have a new little 2 shot we came u with while we were Pming and couldnt resist putting it up. Here you go. **

Eleanor: *walks in holding a baby bunny* Pokemon Ranger-Trainer just gave me a bunny, her name is Muffin."

Chassidy:"*holding a carrot for Muffin*And she's so cute."

Muffin:*nibbles the carrot and Chassidy's paw*

Chassidy:"*giggles*You're very lucky Eleanor." 

Correy: *walks over* Awww Ellie she is adorable! 

Muffin:*snuggles against Correy*

Brittany:"I think she likes you." 

Correy: *scratches Muffin behind her ears* I like her too

Alvin: *walks in* what cute thing are you girls talking about? I mean besides me.

Ellanore: *._. In a flat voice* Alvin meet Muffin. 

Alvin:"*baby voice*Awww she's adorable. Hi Muffin."*pets her*

Brittany:*shocked*

Chipettes:*Can't stop laughing* 

This is so much fun!

Alvin: what?

Correy: *holding a video camera and filming* black mail sweet blackmail.

Ki: *walks in* Hey girls Hey Correy Hi Alvin. Dude nice bunny!

Elanore: she actualu mine. A high from Polemon Ranger- Trainer. She is awesome.

Alvin: *hilds up Muffin so Ki can see* *still baby voice* Ki isn't she the cutest thing?! Who's a pretty bunny? You are yes you are yes you are?

Ki: 0_o 

Chassidy:"*still laughing*I can't breathe, this is just so hilarious." *passes out*

Jeanette:"Michael, Chassidy passed out again!"

Michael:"*saluts*On it."*starts giving Chassidy CPR*

Alvin:*still playing with Muffin*

Brittany:"*drags Alvin away*Alright Alvin that's enough. Anymore of that and your gonna end up turning into Theodore." 

Alvin: Mufin, NOOOOOOOOO I'll be back

Correy: and that's a wrap *turns off the camera*

Alvin: *sitting at th table sulking and eating a muffin.* oh muffins why?! Why did she have to be so cute?!

Correy: Alvin snap out of it. Your humiliating your self!

Alvin: *darkly* I think I know when Im being humiliated Correletta!

Correy: O_o slowly backs away

Alvin: I need to get revenge hey I know! 

Jeanette:"I have a bad feeling about this."

Simon/Theodore:"Me too."

_**To be continued...**_

**Okay guys here you go we wil have t enerxt chapter up this week or next week. R&R, thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2: Alvin's Secret Hobby

**Hey Guys we are abck and we have so announcements. **

**The Simon254: This will not a be a 2 shot and weill be atleast one more chapter. **

**EmilyAnaya19: And we would like to thank Pokemon Ranger- Trainer for letting us use the name and Muffin. **

**Elanore: Can I do the next part? **

**EmilyAnaya19: sure Ellie**

**Eleanore: They do not own any of us. The OC's belong to other people excepy for Correy, Lizzie, lannie, and lottie. They belong to emilyanaya19. Other then that, they don't anything. **

**All: Enjoy the chapter!**

_**Previously on ABOALB**_

_Alvin:"*baby voice*Awww she's adorable. Hi Muffin."*pets her*_

Brittany:*shocked*

Chipettes:*Can't stop laughing*  


_This is so much fun!_

Alvin: what?

Correy: *holding a video camera and filming* black mail sweet blackmail.

Ki: *walks in* Hey girls Hey Correy Hi Alvin. Dude nice bunny!

Elanore: she actualu mine. A high from Polemon Ranger- Trainer. She is awesome.

Alvin: *hilds up Muffin so Ki can see* *still baby voice* Ki isn't she the cutest thing?! Who's a pretty bunny? You are yes you are yes you are?

Ki: 0_o  


_Chassidy:"*still laughing*I can't breathe, this is just so hilarious." *passes out*_

Jeanette:"Michael, Chassidy passed out again!"

Michael:"*saluts*On it."*starts giving Chassidy CPR*

Alvin:*still playing with Muffin*

Brittany:"*drags Alvin away*Alright Alvin that's enough. Anymore of that and your gonna end up turning into Theodore."  


_Alvin: Mufin, NOOOOOOOOO I'll be back_

Correy: and that's a wrap *turns off the camera*

Alvin: *sitting at th table sulking and eating a muffin.* oh muffins why?! Why did she have to be so cute?!

Correy: Alvin snap out of it. Your humiliating your self!

Alvin: *darkly* I think I know when Im being humiliated Correletta!

Correy: O_o slowly backs away

Alvin: I need to get revenge hey I know!  


_Jeanette:"I have a bad feeling about this."_

Simon/Theodore:"Me too."

_**Reality**_

Brittany:"I'm a bit worried about Alvin. All he does is sit in the windowsill and stare outside all day."

Eleanor:"Alvin said that he was gonna get revenge, that scares me more than anything."

Simon:"Us too Eleanor." 

Theadore: when I asked him what he wanted for lunch he just growled at me.*sniffle* Alvin never growls at anybody!

Jeanette: Aawwww I'm sorry Theadore *gives him a hug and a cookie*

Lucas: *walks in with Julia, Lizzie Lottie and Lannie* hey guys what's up?

Correy: Alvin has a super super soft spot for Elanore's pet bunny Muffin. We filmed him being all cute and he said he will get revenge. Now he just sits in the window sill staring out the window not saying a word.

Elanore: He even growled at Theadore! 

Lucas:"That doesn't seem like Alvin."

Lottie:"Well...what can we do?"

Lizzie:"Well what exactly is wrong with Alvin?"

Chassidy:"Either it's because we took him away from Muffin or that we recorded him being all cutesy." 

Lizzie: Well lest give muffin back and see what happens.

Elanore: okay. *picks up muffin* Alvin can you pet sit Muffun for me?

Alvin: *eyes light up and he smiles ear to ear* YEEEEEESSS! Oh Elabore thank you so much! I will take vary good care if her! *grabs muffin and stars playing with her.

Elanore: Uh, your welcome?

Alvin: SSSHHH! I'm playing wit muffin!

Julia: all right Elizabeth you proved your point. Now what?

Lizzie: don't ever call me that. *gets all in her face* EVER! And I don't know what to do.

Simon: Well we can take a sample of Alvin's blood and with the technology that me and Jeanette has created, we can see what Alvin is planning an why he is acting this way -a bunch of more science words no one but Jeanette understands.

Jeanette: that's a great idea!

Everyone else: what? 

Chassidy:"Lead the way guys."

Correy:"This won't kill us will it?"

Michael;:"I would think Si and Jean has tested it."

Jeanette:"Of course."*fingers crossed* 

Jeanette: *leads them into the lab and starts up a machine* okay go get Alvin!

Brittany: Aye aye captain! *runs off to get her boyfriend*

Simon: okay now we just need to *gets cut off by Brittany screaming.

Everyone besides Alvin and Brittany: *run out to see what te problem was. They see Brittany holding Muffin but the also see Alvin's head on the floor with wires coming out of his body and head*

Ki: it was a robot! It wasn't Alvin at all!

Julia: Wait then where is he?

All: *hear Alvin's evil laugh coming from his bed room (which has been locked all day* Oh no.

Alvin: ahahaha finally my master peice is ready! 

_**To be continued...  
**_

**EmilyAnaya19:"Ooh cliffhanger." *dodges cannonball***

The Simonette254:"Hey cool it people, we ain't done yet."*dodges cannonball*

EmilyAnaya19:"You're just gonna have to wait and see what happens next."

The Simonette254:"But until then, don't forget to review"." TS254 and EA19 is outta here." 


	3. Chapter 3: Alvin's Secret Plan

**Hey, we're back! And we have the next chapter. **

**Chassidy: They don't own anything, it alll mostly belongs ****Badgasarian Productions. Well besides the OC's They belong to other fanfiction Authors. **

_**Previously on ABOALB **_

_Lucas:"That doesn't seem like Alvin."_

Lottie:"Well...what can we do?"

Lizzie:"Well what exactly is wrong with Alvin?"

Chassidy:"Either it's because we took him away from Muffin or that we recorded him being all cutesy."  


_Lizzie: Well lest give muffin back and see what happens._

Elanore: okay. *picks up muffin* Alvin can you pet sit Muffun for me?

Alvin: *eyes light up and he smiles ear to ear* YEEEEEESSS! Oh Elabore thank you so much! I will take vary good care if her! *grabs muffin and stars playing with her.

Elanore: Uh, your welcome?

Alvin: SSSHHH! I'm playing wit muffin!

Julia: all right Elizabeth you proved your point. Now what?

Lizzie: don't ever call me that. *gets all in her face* EVER! And I don't know what to do.

Simon: Well we can take a sample of Alvin's blood and with the technology that me and Jeanette has created, we can see what Alvin is planning an why he is acting this way -a bunch of more science words no one but Jeanette understands.

Jeanette: that's a great idea!

Everyone else: what?  


_Chassidy:"Lead the way guys."_

Correy:"This won't kill us will it?"

Michael;:"I would think Si and Jean has tested it."

Jeanette:"Of course."*fingers crossed*  


_Jeanette: *leads them into the lab and starts up a machine* okay go get Alvin!_

Brittany: Aye aye captain! *runs off to get her boyfriend*

Simon: okay now we just need to *gets cut off by Brittany screaming.

Everyone besides Alvin and Brittany: *run out to see what te problem was. They see Brittany holding Muffin but the also see Alvin's head on the floor with wires coming out of his body and head*

Ki: it was a robot! It wasn't Alvin at all!

Julia: Wait then where is he?

All: *hear Alvin's evil laugh coming from his bed room (which has been locked all day* Oh no.

Alvin: ahahaha finally my master peice is ready!  


_**Reality**_

Simon: That dosn't sound too good.

Lizzie: what are we gonna do.

Julia: Britt, your his girlfriend, you go talk to him.

Everyone else: YEAH! Go try it!

Brittany: *under her breath* I hate you all *knocks on Alvin's door* Alvie sweetie it's me. Can I talk to you please? 

Alvin:"What is it Brittany? I'm kinda busy here."

Brittany:"Well I-I just wanted to see if you were okay."

Alvin:"*turns towards her*Never better!"

Brittany:"I-It's just you haven't been acting like yourself lately..."

Alvin:"*darkly*Brittany Brittany, I assure you I'm just fine."*creepy smile* 

Brittany: *scared out of her wits* wh-whatcha w-working on?

Alvin: *grabs Brittany's paw and smiles eerelie* oh you'll see

Brittany: C-c-can I get a s-s-sneak peak?

Alvin: Sure but then I can't let you go.

Brittany: *forced smile* Ha ha haha ha *pushs past Alvin and pulls the blanket off of Alvin's invention. *gasp* how did you... what made you... Alvin I can't believe...

Alvin: Impressed? You should be. I'm not all brawn I'm brain too. An no you will test it out. *evil laugh*

Brittany: * O_o * Oh no. *pushes past Alvin and runs out of the room screaming. Runs out the front door and down the side walk. Runs back in still screaming grabs her purse and writes a note then runs back out side still screamung*

Jeanette: *picks up the note* Went to the therapist. Be back in a couple says at the least. Just make your selves scarce. Alvin has gone mad! Save yourselfs! Love Brittany

Lucas: Well we can't just stand here we have to stop Alvin or at least get. Drop of his blood.

Lizzie/Lottie/Lannie: See you guys later we choose life* run outside getting in their purple Barbie car and drive away*

Correy: My heroic sisters. But I'm with Lucas. We can't have him spazzing out every time we tease him.

Ki: yeah I mean he has his own game show to turture us an this is how he acts when we tease him

**(AN- Alvin's Truth or Dare Show written by Kiboy, amazing story super funny you guys should check it out - AN)  
**

Jeanette:"Well good luck with that. Me and Simon are going to yeah..."

Chassidy:"*grabs her tail*Oh no you don't. It's your invention, so you're going to help us."

Simon:"And if we don't?"

Michael:"Me and Chassidy will personally put you in the room with Alvin, lock the door, and run like hell."

Simon/Jeanette:"Fine." 

Julia: Well what are we waiting for, lets get going!

Theadore: *takes a French horn and blows it*

Everyone: THIS IS SPARTA! *run into Alvin's room only to fund it empty*

Correy: Hey guys look a note it's from Alvin. *picks it up* Dear Everyone. I have gone out to look for parts for my revenge. Don't touch anything. Ki this means you!

Ki: Hey!

Correy: *giggles* And if you do touch anything it will trigger an alarm system and *stops giggling and freaks out* you will all die.

Alvin's note: This is message will now self distruct.

Correy: *wimpers holding it away from her body*

Alvin's note: 10, 9,

Elanore: Sombody do something!

Alvin's Note: 8, 7

Ki: Correy!

Jeanette: Every one take cover!

Alvin's Note: 6, 5

Correy: Don't just hide Sombody help me!

Julia: Correy Look put its gonna blow any second now!

Alvin's note: 4, 3,

Ki: Correy!

Correy: *wimpers* uh guys?!

Alvin's Note: 2, 1 

Theadore: *runs if to Correy takes the notes and sends it flying out Alvin's open window.

Alvin's Note: *blows up in Dave's flower garden*

Everyone: *praises Theadore*

Correy: *gives him a kiss in the cheek*

Simon: Now we just gotta figure out how to destroy whatever it is that Alvin is creating

Chassidy:"Doesn't seem that complicated. Sledgehammer or flamethrower?"

Michael:"Could we try something a little less drastic?"

Chassidy:"*crosses arms*Killjoy."

Jeanette:"How about we just take a look at it and then figure out how to destroy it."

Correy:"Didn't that cause Brittany to go insane?" 

Jeanette: yeah but it's worth a shot

Ki: well who is gonna take off the blanket

Akward silence

Ki: Well don't everybody jump up at once *gulps and takes a step forward and puts his paw on the machine

Correy: Oh Ki be careful! There is only one of you and I want you in one peice!

Ki: don't worry it won't kill me... I hope. *takes the blanket and yanks it off raising the sledgehammer that Chassidy had snuck him then he stoped and starred at the machine* 

Chassidy:"It's astonishing!"

Michael:"I've never seen anything like it!"

Theodore:"I-It's amazing!"

Eleanor:"I can't believe Alvin made this!"

Correy: It looks so real!

Jeanette: I can't believe it!

Ki: I agree it's amazing but why would Alvin would make his revenge in the shap of a bunny?!

Lucas: here is his idea journal *opens it up and reads from it* The Robo-Bunny 9000 is my idea of a torture device.

Everyone: *laughs*

Lucas: Wait there more! Its a robot I designed to make Millions if super adorable amazingly cute little bunny stuffed animals. Here is my theory: If I go insane it will be payback for them. It will embarrass me to no end to have them laugh at me, but it's pay back for me being a complete jerk all te time. Man maybe I am turning into Theo after all! And it's pay back for every last prank rude comment and teasing they have ever said and done to me.

Everyone: *stops laughing and starts to mentally wory*

Lucas: *still reading* they will laugh so hard because I will spend so much time with each individual bunny toy that they will DIE laughing!

Alvin: *junps in through the window undetected* So I see you have found my torture device.

_** To be continued...**_

**The Simonette254:"Whoa, wasn't expecting that were you? To be honest neither was I."**

EmilyAnayA19:"Well we've found out what Alvin's revenge is, a shocking one at that."

The Simonette254:"It sure is. Remember to leave a review."

EmilyAnayA19:"And we'll see you soon for another installment of ABOALB."


	4. Chapter 4: Jeanette To The rescue

**EmilyAnaya19: hey guys. **

**The Simonette254: We are back and we have a little suprise for you!**

**EmilyAnaya19/The chipmunks/The Chipettes/The Littles/Ki/Lucas: THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF THIS SORY!**

**Boys: They dont anything, **

**Girls: So enjoy the chapter!**

_**Previously on ABOALB**_

_Everyone: *praises Theadore*_

Correy: *gives him a kiss in the cheek*

Simon: Now we just gotta figure out how to destroy whatever it is that Alvin is creating

_Chassidy:"Doesn't seem that complicated. Sledgehammer or flamethrower?"_

Michael:"Could we try something a little less drastic?"

Chassidy:"*crosses arms*Killjoy."

Jeanette:"How about we just take a look at it and then figure out how to destroy it."

Correy:"Didn't that cause Brittany to go insane?"  


_Jeanette: yeah but it's worth a shot_

Ki: well who is gonna take off the blanket

Akward silence

Ki: Well don't everybody jump up at once *gulps and takes a step forward and puts his paw on the machine

Correy: Oh Ki be careful! There is only one of you and I want you in one peice!

Ki: don't worry it won't kill me... I hope. *takes the blanket and yanks it off raising the sledgehammer that Chassidy had snuck him then he stoped and starred at the machine*  


_Chassidy:"It's astonishing!"_

Michael:"I've never seen anything like it!"

Theodore:"I-It's amazing!"

Eleanor:"I can't believe Alvin made this!"

_Correy: It looks so real!_

Jeanette: I can't believe it!

Ki: I agree it's amazing but why would Alvin would make his revenge in the shap of a bunny?!

Lucas: here is his idea journal *opens it up and reads from it* The Robo-Bunny 9000 is my idea of a torture device.

Everyone: *laughs*

Lucas: Wait there more! Its a robot I designed to make Millions if super adorable amazingly cute little bunny stuffed animals. Here is my theory: If I go insane it will be payback for them. It will embarrass me to no end to have them laugh at me, but it's pay back for me being a complete jerk all te time. Man maybe I am turning into Theo after all! And it's pay back for every last prank rude comment and teasing they have ever said and done to me.

Everyone: *stops laughing and starts to mentally wory*

Lucas: *still reading* they will laugh so hard because I will spend so much time with each individual bunny toy that they will DIE laughing!

Alvin: *junps in through the window undetected* So I see you have found my torture device. 

Everyone:*screams*

Alvin:"It's too bad Brittany couldn't be here. Such a shame."

Simon:"Al you don't have to do this!"

Jeanette:"Yeah Alvin we're sorry!"

Alvin:"NO! I SAID I'D GET REVENGE AND THAT'S WHAT I'M GONNA DO! MWAHAHAHA!" 

Jeanette: Simon get the syringe,I have an idea!

Simon: Got it

Alvin: *still evil laughing, turns and starts working in the Robo-Bunny* ...hahahahahahhahhaahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahah ahhahahahahahahahahahahahhahhaahahahahahahahahahah aahahahahahahhahahahahaha . It's finally ready! Stand back and witness the creation of the new Alvin Seville!

Robo-Bunny: *turns on, robot voice* The Robo-Bunny 9000 is ready to begin death by laughter. How may I serve you Alvin?

Alvin: Well start with Correy and Elanore.

Ki/Theadore: NOOOOO!

Corey/Elanore: Alvin please were sorry! We didn't mean any of it Please!

Alvin: It's too late. Robo-Bunny, start making those rabbits.

Robo-Bunny: *obeys and a cute little spotted brown and white brown bunny toy pops out of the conveyer belt*

Alvin: *eyes go all cute* Awwwww she is so adowabowe your so cuuuute!

Correy: Look away away Ellie be strong!

Eleanore: Im trying hahaha it's just so hahahahah hard!

Both: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahshahahahahahahahahahaha... so hahaha so cute ... Its just can't so hilarious! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahah *faints but Everyine thought they died* 

Ki/Theodore:"NOOOOOOOOOO!"*rushes over to them*

Ki:"*crying*Correy please don't leave me."

Theodore:"*crying*Eleanor stay with me."

Chipettes:*crying*

Alvin:"Mwahahahahahaha"*lightning crash* 

Ki/Theadore: YOU MONSTER!

Ki: Alvin bring them back PLEASE bring them back!

Theadore: Alvin Im begging you, I can't live without Ellie please bring them back!

Alvin: no

Everyone: YOU EVIL LITTLE MONSTER

Alvin: I know I try! *another 5 minute evil laugh*

Jeanette/Simon: *holding each other close*

Simon: *whispering* we have to change the plan, we need a sleeping shot but one of us has to sneak back to the lab and get it!

Alvin: Okay Simon, it's your turn. Robo-Bunny, make more bunnies!

Robo-Bunny: Yes Master *creates a stuffed little black calico bunny*.

Alvin: *whos a pwetty bunny, YOU ARE! Yes you are, oh yes you are!

Simon: *snicker snicker* *giggle giggle* hahhahahahahahahahahahahahah... Jeanette...hahahahahahahahahah Get the Syringe... Hahhahahahahahahahahahahahah... It's up to you... Hahhahahahahahahahahahahahaaaaaaa*laughing fades and he faints*

Jeanette/Theadore: SIMON NOOO!

Alvin: Awww Jeanette if you wanna be with him so much then join him! another bunny."Robo-Bunny 9000 more bunnies, Extra Cute!"

Robo-Bunny:"As you wish sir."*makes tons of bunnies as white and fluffy as a cloud*

Alvin:"*major wide eyed*Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, these are the fluffiest most adorable bunnies I've ever seen!"*squeals*

Jeanette:"Hahaha... so much cuteness... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... to unbearable... HAHAHAHA!*faints*

Chassidy:"NOOOOOOOO!"*starts crying*

Alvin:"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Jeanette's mind:"I'm alive? Ha, I'm alive! I need to get out of here and get to the lab."

Chassidy's mind:"Wait I can feel a heartbeat. She's alive!"

Jeanette:"*whispers*Chassidy."

Chassidy:"*whispers*Yeah what is it?"

Jeanette:"*whispers*I need you and Theodore to distract Alvin while I get to the lab."

Chassidy:"*whispers*Roger-Dodger!" 

Chassidy: *Wisper Theodore the plan and thriws him a sledge hammer. Raises her own and runs screaming at Alvin*

Theodore: *plays along* nods at Jeanette*

Jeanette: *ryns off toward the lab* Okay sleepy shot, where does Simon keep his... here they are the blux of S stuff. *starts pulling out random science S things* Syringe, soils, synettegtrogen •Simon and mine own conventions* here it is. The sleepy shot. *runs back to Lavin's room only to find her family and friends in the floor fainted*

Alvin: Finaly dead all dead Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah...hahhahahahaha hahahahahahahah, *cathes breath then sees jeanette*

Readers: *on the edge if their seats*

Jeanette: Your time is up Alvin, time to start counting sheep! *throws herself at Alvin*

Alvin: Robo-Bunny, *evil smirk* enter attack mode!

Robo-Bunny: *starts turning into a huge robot with lasers and everything*

Jeanette: Oh Munk

Alvin:"It's time for you to die Jeanie and this time FOR GOOD MWAHAHAHAHA!"

Jeanette:*screams/runs just as a laser was about to hit her*

Alvin:"*hops onto Robo-Bunny*After her!"

Robo-Bunny:"Yes sir."*roars/goes after Jean*

Jeanette:"I should've never doubted his intelligence!"

Robo-Bunny:*shoots laser which misses Jean and hits the coffee table*

Jeanette:"*rounds corner/skids to a stop*Man that thing's fast. I gotta think, come on think Jean think! Wait a minute, there was a warning label on the Robo-Bunny 9000. Ugh if only I knew what it had said!"

Alvin:"THERE SHE IS!"

Jeanette:"Crap!"*starts running*

Robo-Bunny:*misses Jean again and hits the recliner* 

Jeanette: *the recliner!*

Random narraor: Jeanette had a plan. She thought in her mind about how it would follow through. She ran into the kitchen panting heavily... *gets shot by a lazer* Aaahhhhh!

Alvin: Robo-Bunny, fire bunny-minions at her!

Robo-Bunny: *Fires adorable little bunnies running on their hind legs with spears* Yes Sir

Jeanette: What the freaking heck?!

Bunny Minion 1: Attack!

Jeanette: *pang pant pant pant* Gotta...*pant* Find the screw driver *pant pant* *runs into the kitchen and hiss in a utility drawer.* hears the Bunny minions and Robo-Bunny and Alvin run past the kitchen. Gets te screw driver and runs out of the kitchen* THINKING: I have to take tha batteries. 

Random Nararator: *Gets up feels himself* I'm alive! And Jeanette heroically found the screwdriver, *ges trampled by The bunny minions.* ouch

Jeanette: *runs out of the kitchen and into the living room. Stands by the handle you use to make the foot rest go up.* Gotta be fast! Gotta be fast!

Alvin: There she is! Bunny Minions advance!

Bunny Minion 2: Lets get her!

Jeanette: SAPPHIRE FOCUS PUNCH! *knocks out the entire army of bunny minions*

Alvin: NO! Robo-Bunny, laser attack GO!

Robo-Bunny: Yes sir *shoots a laser at Jeanette*

Laser: *misses Jeanette and hits the handle sending the foot rest flying up, the foot rest up, with Jeanette on it*

Jeanette: *Uses the boost from the foot rests and triple backflips onto Robo-Bunny's back* Okay you, your time has come! *unscrews the cover and removes the battery*

Robo-Bunny: It was nice serving you while it lasted Sir *falls over*

Jeanette: Hasta La Vista Bunny!

That same random narrator: *looks around frantically and sighs* Jeanette smirks at her pun and turns to face Alvin. She- *gets crushed by falling Robo-Bunny*

Jeanette/Alvin: Where did he even come from?!

Alvin: Okay Jeanette, now YOUR time has come! *evil laugh* hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahhahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahah!

Jeanette: *mentally panics* Thinking: Im toast! There is nothing else I can do. *get an idea* Alvin wait right there!

Alvin: *Too busy laughing to Notice*...ahahahahahahahahahahahahah

Jeanette:*runs into Eleanor's room and gets Muffin* Please Work! *runs out and puts Muffin in Alvin's hands* I just want a last minute keep sake *pulls out a camera*

Alvin: *eyes go huge* Awwww your so cuuuute! Yes you are Muffin yes you are!

Jeanette: *runs and gets the sleepy shot* *injects Alvin, 3 fingers, 2 fingers points at Alvin.*

Alvin: *faints*

Jeanette: *smiles triumphantly* I did it! I actualy did it! *tuns and gets Simin's potion for waking up animals* *pours it into a shot and injects Everyone but Alvin.

_**Later That day**_

Everyone:*praising Jeanette*

Jeanette:"Thanks guys, I'm just glad that's over."

Brittany/Lizzie/lottie/Lannie: "Hey guys we're back.

Brittany:Jeanette you look horrible what happened to you?"

Jeanette:"*slaps Brittany*I ALMOST DIED THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED TO ME."

Brittany:"That really hurt Jean."

Chipmunks/Correy/Ki/Lucas:"Why did you leave us here to die!"

Brittany:"*sighs*Cause I got a tremendous fear of robots."

Chipmunks/Correy/Ki/Lucas:"Ooh."

Dave:"*coming from the car/sees flower garden*What the heck?!"*walks in house/sees mess*

Everyone:"Heyyy Dave."

Dave:"What the heck happened in here!?"

Everyone:*points at Alvin*

Alvin:"*wakes up/groans*What happened?"

Dave:"ALLLLVIIIIIN!"

**EmilyAnayA19:"Well wasn't that a great story?"**

The Simonette254:"Yes it was. Unfortunately it is the end."

Audience:*Awws of disappointment*

EmilyAnayA19:"Don't be sad though, we'll be back soon with another duet Fanfiction."

The Simonette254:"But until then EmilyAnayA19 and The Simonette254 is outta here."

Chipmunks/Chipettes/The Littles/Ki/Lucas:"Arrivederci Everyone!" 


End file.
